The Lost and The Forgotten
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: Miles from home the brown haired girl trips over something in the forest. Taking him home, she realizes his memory's been distorted. What was he doing out there? Why was she so forgettable? She is urged to care for him, as his return could be the end of him. The days continue and friendship, may turn into something, a little more...troublesome.


Welcome back my story has been edited and extended the way id hoped please enjoii

i'd still like to send a middle finger out to the naruto creator for a few seconds with this message.

"HOW F***** DARE YOU GET RID OF ONE OF MY ALL TIME FAVORITE CHARACTERS COMPLETELY DESTROYING ANY CHANCE AT AAAANYYONE I WANTED TO SHIP THEM WITH! YOUR UN-AMERICAN! INHUMAN! YOU HAVE DESTROYED A YOUNG 19 YEAR OLD GIRL'S DREAMS COMPLETELY!"

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ┳━┳ ◡ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ┻━┻...(T^T)

* * *

A young kunoichi rested under a nearby tree pulling her messy buns from her head and letting her hair flutter in the breeze that sailed through the forest. She sighed in satisfaction at the feeling as her hair set on her sweat stained back and prepared to move again.

She'd just returned from a five month mission through the Land of Hot Water and The Land of Frost, to The Land of Lightening to complete a sudden B-rank reconnaissance mission. She was to go to Kumogakure, disguised as a traveling civilian and collect information for a merchant in the Land of Frost who was concerned about Akatsuki sightings. She'd spent most of the mission time traveling from village to village. Due to her disguise she'd been forced to walk to each village as a civilian would rather than sprinting through the trees.

Her hair had been down the majority of her journey. She'd pulled them up only recently rejoicing in the forest ahead of her, however, she did not risk traveling by tree branch. She tottered through the forest letting her worries pour out of the back of her mind as she walked in a daze.

This mission was the utmost suspicious, TenTen remembered when she was called in to Tsunande's office.

_TenTen stood in front of the doors to the Hokage's office. Taking a sad breath at the abrupt end of her mission break period, she lifted her hand to knock but was never given the chance._

_"Enter." She heard Tsunade bellow from inside the room. TenTen did so and bowed before the Hokage. She gave her respect little notice as she glared at something on her desk._

_"TenTen. You are heading out to Kumogakure. Shinobi from Shimogakure and Yugakure have been reporting sightings of the Akatsuki and we believe they may be teaming up to attack our village. You will do so under the guise of a female civilian visiting family. Espionage agents have been situated in homes in each village to facilitate your stay there. You will remain until the information needed is gathered." She assigned sternly. TenTen looked at her._

_"Tsunade-sama, is something wrong? I am the last person you would choose for a reconnaissance mission involving Akatsuki, why am I not being accompanied by tracker or sensory ninja?" She asked._

_Tsunade folded her hands across her face deep in thought before she spoke again._

_"This mission is a reassignment. Due to the sudden increase in foreign mission requests, all of my top nin are elsewhere. The ninja previously assigned has gone missing. Communications lines between us were lost completely a few days ago. There has been no sign of him since." She responded._

_"Tsunade-sama, please extende my stay in the village to allow m-" TenTen tried, she was interrupted by a huge slam that shook the walls of the office. Everyone fell silent._

_"You will continue this mission as assigned. You may not remain in that village longer than necessary. I cannot lose any more ninja to that village. That is final." She barked before she watched for TenTen's response. TenTen nodded bowing again and leaving the room._

_She closed the door remaining for only a few seconds and heard the adults begin to bicker._

_"She did have a right to know." She heard someone say._

_"Do not question my decisions. This was for the best." Was all Tsunade gave in response. TenTen sprinted away from the room to pack her belongings and head out on her mission._

Of course the 'relatives' both she and her predecessor had not seen or heard from the latter. There was no trace of the missing shinobi. She did not ask much about the nin himself, not wanting to raise suspicions with Tsunade-sama.

While out engaging in civilian behaviors, she'd asked around using a description the 'relatives' had given, Long brown hair, light eye color, only 8 cm above her, yet still not one civilian had seen him. Her chakra was inaccessible, due to the risks of being discovered as a Shinobi. In frustration she had to put aside the search for the missing predecessor and focus completely on her mission.

Time had passed quickly the thought of the missing Shinobi still weighing on the back of her mind. Finally her little visit came to an end and now here she was a few miles from her home.

She tottered slowly through the forest's many pathways, gloom hanging above her. She'd failed to find the Shinobi she'd been searching for although height, eye color, and hair color weren't much to go by, especially on a information gathering mission, he could have looked like anyone.

She sighed closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of another random forest breeze when her sandal caught on something on the forest floor causing her body to fall to the ground in an unsightly pile. She turned in rage ready to destroy whatever had tripped her but froze at the sight of a human body sitting up against a thick tree.

Fear washed over her, dispelled only when she saw the chest rise and fall steadily. She let out a sigh of relief as she crouched before the person to help how she could. She pulled at his hair….his long, silk like, beautifully brown hair. The thought made her body stiffen as she felt Goosebumps crawl up her arms.

She pushed the hair away from their face to find a very familiar chiseled face tightened in some sort of pain. Her suspicions were confirmed when her finger ran across thin green markings on his forehead.

"Neji…" She said her breath catching in her throat. She ripped his clothing open inspecting him for injuries. She found his stomach and upper shoulder heavily wounded. The rest of his body was only bruised a bit but nothing life threatening, assuming he hadn't been waiting there for long.

She couldn't help regretting her inability to perform the mystical palm in such occasions. She whipped out her medical aid kit from a scroll and applied the most extensive medical care she could manage and bandaged his wounds. TenTen looked at him again. His seal was glowing and TenTen moved to inspect it but was quickly distracted when Neji stirred.

"Mnng." She heard and looked down at his face eagerly. She tackled him with a hug.

"Neji! You bastard you had me so scared!" She laughed behind him. He remained silent and still. TenTen released him slightly still holding on to his back from her hug and looked at his face.

"Where am I?" She heard him ask as she pulled away from him smiling.

"On the outskirts of The Land of Fire. I found you on my way back home. You're damn lucky Neji." She said wiping at his dirtied face. He watched her work.

Again she stopped moving glancing into his eyes; there was no passivity or anger in his eyes. He wasn't disturbed by her contact, or proximity, he looked more confused and almost grateful. Her hand dropped to her side watching him, fear swelled in her stomach at his expression as he studied her face. His gaze dropped to scan her body and he raised an eyebrow…Neji raised an eyebrow in approval at her clothing. He looked back at her and raised his eyebrow again.

"I give you my thanks, what is your name? Why were you out here alone?" He asked. TenTen did not answer. She stood frozen in front of him.

_'What is your name?'_ The words echoed in her mind.

"Y...You don't know who I am." She stated. He shook his head slightly. She felt a pressure build in her chest almost suffocating her. "But you know your name, and where you came from?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

"But you don't know where you are or why..." She continued trying to piece it all together. He nodded again.

She fell silent only staring deeply at him.

"My name is TenTen." She told him in a voice just barely above a whisper. He jumped noticing her quite noticeable change of heart. "I guess we should head back to our village then." She said helping Neji stand. He was no longer unable to walk and they continued the remaining distance to their home.

"Well it seems like you've lost parts of your memory Neji." She said bitterly. He remained quiet.

"It doesn't seem to be any serious form of amnesia, but a strange and rare case." She continued.

"Well we have quite a ways to go, let's see exactly what it is you know?" She asked quietly.

They chatted lightly about the memories Neji still held. He could recall his academy and genin days, chunin exams, and after that things became a strange blur. Some of his memories were blurred as well. He could recall he had a team made of two identical men and a woman, but he could not quite place names and faces. It seemed like memories he was more familiar with were those that had vanished, like training with TenTen daily.

"I'm sure your memories will return soon." TenTen offered. It was almost as if she were comforting herself rather than him.

"Was I your lover?" Neji asked after a moment of silence. TenTen blushed from forehead to neck and turned suddenly startling Neji very uncharacteristically.

"We were teammates Neji! Not lovers!" She sputtered out. He laughed seeing she was at least in a better mood than the previous.

"It's a shame." He said laughing again. He walked up to her until they were an arm's breadth away from one another and took a strand of her hair in his hands. "You are quite heavenly." She blushed deeper.

"How corny!" She whispered to herself. They continued walking, Neji in a comfortable silence, TenTen in an awkward one. The gates to their village stood about half hour away unguarded. She nearly cried at the sight of her village. She was finally home!

"I have to report to the Hokage, I'm sure you're a rather important detail Neji." She said watching him look back at her. He gave her the most genuine smile she'd ever seen and a small chuckle.

"So our camaraderie is extended. I'm quite enjoying this little exertion with you." He said. She blinked in stupidity a few times feeling her face light up. She stuttered out some random jumble before she turned to walk off towards the Hokage tower. He laughed quietly behind her again.

She moved to pull her hair up into its usual style but felt his hands slide over hers.

"Do not tie it up, It is beautiful like this. It is the halo of your heavenly aura." He whispered. She jumped. Her hair slid from her hands and her face darkened.

"What the hell...we really need to get to the Hokage now." She said refusing to show him her face. She grabbed onto his arm and marched to the Hokage's tower.

Neji walked with a small smile plastered on his lips. The villagers stopped to stare in awe and fascination. A few meters away was Hinata who was out and about with her team. She broke from them momentarily jogging over to greet TenTen and Neji.

"Go-Good morning TenTen-san. N-Neji-nii-san." She said bowing her head just slightly. TenTen did the same only exchanging the bow for a slight wave.

"Hello Hinata-sama." Neji said cheerfully. Hinata fell silent only watching him and looked over at TenTen immediately. TenTen watched the exchange.

"N-Neji-nii-san? A-Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I believe so, I've had a good morning traveling with TenTen-san here." He responded. Hinata nearly fainted.

"T-TenTen! So-Something is t-t-terribly wrong with Neji-nii-san!" She whispered in a panic. TenTen chuckled darkly.

"Yes I know he's lost a bit of his memory. Even I'm not entirely sure what is happening. I did try to heal him so I'm sure it could be my fault for trying to heal him with such inferior skills. Perhaps your Byakugan could help?" She asked smiling sheepishly. She watched Hinata activate her Byakugan and she fell into a deep silence.

"I-I can see a-an irregular chakra flow to his memory chamber; I-It seems to be p-p-purposely suppressing Neji-nii-san's memories." She said. She deactivated her eyes and stared into TenTen's.

"T-TenTen, m-my father cannot see Neji this way. Th-This is not only a possible threat to Neji-nii-san's life, b-but my father will a-automatically deem it a th-threat to the entire clan and if he's lucky he may be e-exiled, but he could even be k-k-k-killed!" TenTen sighed looking between the two Hyuugas.

"I-I…I think I can erase the chakra using my gentle fist, but I am not certain what could happen to Neji's mind." She said. She reactivated her Byakugan and gently pressed at Neji's head over sensitizing the chakra points there to allow the foreign chakra to leak from his body. She deactivated her blood line once more and sighed.

"I believe he is safe now, but I beg you to keep him hidden until his memories have returned to their natural state." She said. TenTen nodded in exasperation. She looked to Neji who had gone unconscious due to his mind's shock.

"For now I have to report to Tsunade-sama. Do you remember the forest I live inside? Go deep inside of it where your range can still register my house and wait until you see me. I will go inside if there is danger, if not I'll wait in front of the door. You can bring a few things over for him with time" She replied. Hinata smiled hugging the other woman.

"Th-Thank you s-so much TenTen-san. I-I will visit frequently in order to check on h-his condition. Please try not to let him leave the house too often i-if at all possible." She said picking Neji up and supporting his body while she spoke.

"I-I will wait at your house with him u-until you return." She said and walked off after another short bow.

TenTen walked the rest of the way to the Hokage tower alone.

* * *

It hovered in her mind. '_what is your name?_' He'd asked her. Was she really such a small and easily forgotten part of Neji's life? He'd forgotten so much about their time together as teammates. It didn't make sense why was someone targeting his memories anyway? It all just made her want to strangle someone!

Frustration breaking through she screamed and broke out in a sprint to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

Once granted she opened the doors and bowed before the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama. I have returned with the information that you wanted. The Akatsuki actually have a secret location in Kumogakure. Due to the limitations and specifications of the mission I did not venture inside of the cave I returned only after overhearing the location from the local Shinobi at the market and searching for it myself. "She said catching her breath.

Tsunade nodded reading the report herself and the data and pictures attached. She looked back at TenTen who was still there and only stared at the ground. She did not say a word.

"Anything else TenTen." Tsunade said suspiciously. TenTen jumped but still remained silent.

"No, Tsunade-sama. That is all." She said just louder than a whisper. Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows.

"That is all." TenTen bowed again before leaving the room.

Before she could move far enough from the door she heard Tsunade give some orders.

"Follow her." She said. TenTen poofed from the hall out to the street of Konoha and burst out in a full sprint to the forest. Behind her two ANBU followed closely. There presence was undetectable and they them selves were well hidden, but TenTen new they were coming so new best where to look. Seeing the Yamanaka flower shop she slid to a halt and rushed inside.

"Ino." TenTen said trying not to sound panicked. "Please help me relay a message to Hinata?" She begged quietly. Ino raised an eyebrow at the panicked and sweaty girl.

"Eh? Why? Just tell her normally, It isn't that hard to spot a Hyuuga." She said continuing to arrange the flowers she had before her. Suddenly Ino looked up and narrowed her eyes at TenTen.

"Are those two following you?" She asked quietly. TenTen nodded and Ino sighed.

"Fine but your explaining this to me later I will have no part in anything that could get me in trouble." She said tapping TenTen's forehead harshly. TenTen only nodded in response and closed her eyes.

'Hinata. I am being followed by two ANBU members. Use your Byuakugan and locate the underground route to my room and wait there for me with Neji. Your going to have to do this very discreetly. No chakra after you've located the tunnel or they will sense you inside.' TenTen quickly ordered. Ino pulled away from her forehead with out any response from Hinata.

"Ehh? What are you trying to hide from Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked TenTen suspiciously. TenTen shook her head walking backwards towards the door.

"I'll explain later." She said bursting through the doors and sprinting towards the forest. The two ANBU will still hot on her trail as she reached the forest her home was inside of.

TenTen wasn't one to fool around with safety. She was a shinobi and there was always a chance that a shinobi's home could fall under attack. She'd spent many days digging around under her forest home making various escape routs to and from her bedroom where she had sent Hinata. She skidded to a stop and jogged towards her house.

After getting to her front door she entered closed and locked the door moving immediately to her bedroom to greet Hinata who greeted her with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for your help TenTen-san." She said softly lifting Neji from her lap and waiting for TenTen to take him. Hinata stood and bowed to TenTen before exiting the way she'd came.

"I will return tomorrow with a few of Neji-nii-san's belongings." She said turning to leave.

"Please do not hesitate to call me when you are in need." She said before opening the door allowing TenTen and Neji inside before she closed it up behind them. TenTen stared at the door for a while before her gaze shifted to the man in her hands. He was so big but weighed nothing for a man his size. It was always amazing how feminine Hyuuga men were disregarding their quite manly good looks.

His skin was soft and his fingers were long and slender with clean finger nails. His hair was long and textured like silk, TenTen often thought his hair, when wet, made him look like a sea god.

She sighed at her strange thoughts. She took him over to her bed pulling his outer clothing off, not having the courage to discard his underwear, and lay him on top. She threw his clothing in a pile to be washed. She grabbed a cloth and a container of water and began to wipe him clean. His nether regions were going to have to stay dirty, she just couldn't do it.

"Damn Neji, you pain in the butt." She sat beside him and stared at him. His face was so peaceful. She'd never really seen Neji's sleeping face before. He was always up early on missions and went to sleep last. Even so she doubted it had ever been so at peace. Maybe loosing his memories wasn't too unfortunate for him. Perhaps he did not remember his father's death or the seal on his forehead.

He breathed in deeply pulling TenTen from her day dreams. She pulled herself from the bed and pulled his pile of robes together to wash before he could wake up.

* * *

Lingering over the now drying laundry TenTen sighed. How was this supposed to turn out well? Neji had lost so much memory, he didn't even know her nor himself really! What was she supposed to do when he woke up? She heard a rustling from the other room and sighed again. Guess she'd find out pretty soon.

She left the wash room and found Neji sitting with head face down into his palms. He groaned.

"Neji? Are you all right?" She asked softly kneeling before him. He looked up at her face tightened in a pained expression.

"My mind is in turmoil." He whispered. She rested her hand on his and pulled them from his face.

"Everything will be fine Neji, you will stay with me until the turmoil is gone." She said. He glanced down at his body and raised an eyebrow again.

"Why am I only in my undergarments?" He asked with a quite uncharacteristic chuckle. TenTen nearly fainted.

"Because your clothing was dirty." TenTen offered simply. Neji nodded seeming to accept the answer he was given. He stood stretching his body out. TenTen watched the various muscles tighten and release. It was all quite the sight for sore eyes. She stood blushing from her little staring session and moved into the laundry room to grab the clothing that had just finished their drying session. She returned with his clean clothing to find him near a window.

"Neji get away from the windows, we don't want anyone from the village nor your attackers to find you." She said pulling him away from the outside. He sighed.

"I pray my memories can return quickly. Being indoors does prove boring after a while." He said. She shook her head.

"I'll entertain you anyway I know how." She offered again. He laughed. "Anyway, huh? That's nice to know." She blushed again but did not refute. She sat him down and threw his clothing into his lap.

"Change into these and come over for some food." She said turning and walking back into the kitchen. She began to cook as she thought the details over in her mind.

If Neji never got better would he just live here for good? Would he have to never leave the house again or something? How awful for him. She felt his chin lie on her upper shoulder and purr into her ear.

"What are you making?" He asked. She shuddered and turned to him.

"Grilled, salted mackerel, rice, miso soup, and pickles. Sit down and wait." She said pointing her kitchen knife at him. He did just that chuckling again at her angry blush.

Soon enough she sat a piping hot cup of green tea before him and next to it his meal they ate speaking occasionally otherwise enjoying the quiet morning.

Once finished TenTen collected the dishes for wash and proceeded to the sink where she made quick work of them and turned back to Neji.

"What the hell do I do with you now?" She muttered to herself watching Neji stare blankly back at her.

A devilish grin snuck up his face. "Entertain me?" He said lowly. She rolled her eyes feeling her face betray her again.

"I'm going now. I have a team to meet up with. Hopefully you can return soon enough as well. Do not leave this house Neji. The door is not to be answered, the windows are to remain closed and stayed away from. Please stay safe." She said stroking his hair softly before leaving to meet Gai and Lee.

* * *

Through the clearing she could see two quick flashes of green and knew she was pretty close to a very uncomfortable day of sparring.

"Lee, Gai-sensei. Good morning." She offered the two jogging over to join their antics.

"Good morning TenTen-san! Today Gai-sensei has a wonderful bout of training techniques for us? Will you join us today?" He bounced eagerly. She sighed begging the word that fell off her lip to just die.

"Yes. I suppose today I will." She said.

Gai and Lee hugged tightly tears flowing down their cheeks as they gazed off into what TenTen could only assume was the dark and scary spaces of their shared mind space.

"TenTen has finally discovered the green flame that burns brightly within her youthful soul! Oh how I've awaited this day!" He ripped a matching green jumpsuit from his pack holding it to TenTen with joyous eyes.

She took it , lay it on the ground and quickly set it on fire watching the tears Gai and Lee shed turn into those of sadness.

"Not going to happen guys. Let's get this over with." She said stretching a bit knowing their training session was going to be somewhat of a spartan game.

Gai and Lee animatedly discussed the ridiculous amount of each training method they would accomplish that day and quickly dove into it. TenTen watched impassively as her mind drifted back to her house where a restless and addled Neji currently resided. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

There you go the little bit of length added on there hope thats satisfactory :D the next chapter may or maynot begin the action i dont know if i should reveal anything too major to you yet. but there will be a bit of pillow fluff everywhere as Neji is quite OOC ;) the lemons with follow suit :D Hope you enjoyed annnndd of course please Reviewww 3


End file.
